


Nouvelle vie

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [76]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Greg réfléchit avant de dormir.





	Nouvelle vie

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un truc mis sur Tumblr vers septembre octobre. C'est de pire en pire les résumés, non ?

Nouvelle vie

  
Grégoire se sentait tomber dans les bras de Morphée alors qu'il caressait les cheveux ébouriffés de Bixente qui dormait à côté de lui, sa tête appuyée contre sa cuisse, son souffle égal à un ronronnement. Un rougissement apparu sur ses joues quand il repensa aux instants qu'ils venaient de passer dans ce même lit, leur corps se liant en un point, ce fut à la fois doux et violent, Bixente était une force de la nature à lui tout seul mais il était aussi tranquille en même temps. Greg aimait le contact des cheveux de son amour, ça le chatouillait de manière sympathique, une légère caresse sur la joue de Bixente et ce dernier remua un peu, babillant quelques mots. Grégoire se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour trouver un compagnon si adorable que Bixente, ils semblaient tellement opposés au premier regard mais ils étaient complémentaires malgré tout. Leur première relation sexuelle fut toute aussi douce que ses caresses, une touche de caractère et beaucoup de respect entre eux, tout en veillant au bien être de l'autre. Alors maintenant qu'ils étaient vraiment posés dans leur relation, Greg n'avait plus peur de ressentir des sentiments pour son collègue, il pouvait juste profiter de leur nouvelle vie à deux.

Fin


End file.
